<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Unlike White Noise by ChaoticCourtJester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852942">Not Unlike White Noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCourtJester/pseuds/ChaoticCourtJester'>ChaoticCourtJester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor can't shut the fuck up (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor uses he/they pronouns, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a kinnie, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Period-Typical Sexism, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character, he/they pronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCourtJester/pseuds/ChaoticCourtJester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Husk truly did love Alastors voice, it was what reunited them after all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Unlike White Noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically me projecting onto Alastor a lot, with my trans-ness and my inability to shut the fuck up, while also projecting my yearning onto Husk. Pretty swag ngl</p><p>Also, he/they alastor supremacy. Gonna switch up between those pronouns quite a bit in this lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't all that unlike white noise.</p><p>Alastor could go on and on and on, new topics keeping them busy talking for hours on end. Nobody else in the hotel seemed interested in his conversation, usually cutting him off mid sentence, ignoring him, or telling him to shut up.</p><p>Husk became almost a journal of sorts, someone who Alastor could rant to for as long as they pleased, never having to worry about being ignored or cut off because when Husk was drunk enough, he'd listen. </p><p>It's not that he was interested in what Alastor had to say, perhaps it was a tangent about how their secret job as a radiohost in the 1920s was the best thing to happen to them, or a recipe his mother taught him, or laughing at the idiocy of the men he killed in life. </p><p>Nothing Husk cared about, but seeing Alastor genuinely passionate or happy to talk about something would never bore him. </p><p>This Alastor was different. Their eyes would light up, their smile smaller yet more genuine, not all that unlike the princess when she would talk about her plans for the hotel. He was happier, he wasn't being ignored.</p><p>Alastor always hated being ignored, Husk knew this. Ever since they first met, in life, he would always come off as quite offended when someone didn't seem to be listening. You wouldn't even be able to recognize Alastor then, they had changed so much. Changes that Husk couldn't be happier for. He never got to truly be himself in life, not unless he was playing a character on the radio using a voice he had created. </p><p>No no, Alice Marquel was very different from Alastor. Alice was just as annoying, and they sure as hell didn't treat husk any different, but he could always tell that Alice was putting on an act. Pretending to be much stronger than they were, hell they couldn't be taller than 5'2 and sure as hell couldn't weight more than 115 lbs. He was always taunting the people around them, people who tried to put him in his place. He never seemed to take them seriously.</p><p>Husk always thought Alice was a bit of a pest, but having them around was like having a constant radio playing, and something about them lit his heart up. Because both Alice and Alastor shared more than just their negative traits in common, both were incredibly determined.</p><p>Alice had such big dreams that they achieved simply through their own hard work. They got a job as a radiohost simply by training their voice to sound just as manly as any other voice on the radio. </p><p>
  <em>"Never met such a strange girl, but she's a delight to be around and I can't deny that talent o' hers." </em>
</p><p>Husk always thought that voice was special. To most it sounded just like any other host, but that was his Alice on the air. </p><p>Many hosts who worked at that particular station despised Alice, believing that they were "stealing their jobs". Of course they weren't allowed to leak the information to the public, lest they be fired, but that didn't stop them from trying to get rid of Alice. </p><p>Fuck, he remembered that all to well. That bruised bleeding face staring up at him, tearstreaked but still smiling just like they always did. Alice never took the alley shortcut home after that, but that didn't stop them from getting revenge. </p><p>Alastor was a bit crazy, but it's not that Husk thought his victims didn't deserve it. Maybe one or 2 drunks just happened to stumble into the wrong cabin and met their doom there, but most of his kills seemed to be purely motivated by revenge. </p><p>It lasted a lot longer than Husk thought it would, and Alice was surprisingly never caught, but karma did catch up eventually. God, they were so cold. The rain washing away the blood that spilled from 3 open bullet wounds, and too many dog attack wounds to count. Alice was dead an entire hour before Husk reached them. Ironically, their death was blamed on the very same serial killer that they were.</p><p>Half submerged in the creek, their dark hair caked with the blood from their head, clothes torn from claws and bites. The bastard who killed them just left them here, the copper smell sti pungent in the air. He pulled their body from the water, holding onto it like it was his last life line, praying that this was just some nightmare. But it wasn't. </p><p>The love of his life was gone, ripped to shreds like a lamb being thrown to wolves. Alastor always laughed at how ironic it was, his own away of coping with such a gruesome demise. Husk never found it funny.</p><p>He never really moved on, his life being mediocre at best without Al in it. He married, had a kid, made do with what he had. The war was truly the breaking point, sending him spiralling into his already existing alcoholism and gambling problem. His daughter couldn't even see the same person in him anymore. He had truly become a husk of the man he once was. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't surprised he ended up in hell, and he was certain that Isabelle and Nora weren't here. They really did belong in heaven. </p><p>But then he overheard something in a cafe. The owner had an old radio propped up on the counter, and whenever it was on, that voice would stream for all of hell to hear. That beautiful voice he had loved so dearly. What was he thinking, of course Alice would end up in hell. They ate people. But he just never expected to hear their voice again.</p><p>"Hey you! Who's that on the radio?" Husk needed answers.</p><p>The cafe owner gave him a look, a mixture of confusion and amusement. "The radio demon? Yeah he does this show every week, think the guy goes by Alastor. Not a good guy to fuck around with, I'll tell ya that."</p><p>Alastor? Alice had used that as a stage name when on air! Husk could barely breath. "Where do I find him?" </p><p>The man just laughed, going back to pouring coffee. "Listen sir, I really don't think ya wanna get into the radio demons business. He has a thing for deals 'n such and the last thing ya wanna do is get your soul snatched." </p><p>"LISTEN Y- listen.. it's important, and I need to know where I can find him." Husk tried to keep his temper in check, not wanting to lose this chance. </p><p> </p><p>And there he was. He looked quite different, his hair cut short with a dark undercut. Gone was the long burgundy skirt and white button up, now being replaced by a slightly tattered red suit. He was much taller, looking around 7 feet tall. Still shorter than Husk, but definitely closer. He looked so much more confident like this, and everything in Husk was telling him not to speak to him.</p><p>He was living a good life, he was powerful and respected, and had gotten quite the reputation. He couldn't just ruin that because he's feeling sappy. But Husk couldn't just let the love of his life leave again. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, now he was restrained by ink covered tentacles. Maybe running up behind him and trying to grab his arm like old times wasn't a good idea. oh husker...</p><p> </p><p>"Husker. HUSKER! are you listening to me? That joke was great, and you didn't even crack a smile!" Alastor snapped, waving his hands in front of the cats eyes. </p><p>Husk blinked before finally figuring out what was happening. </p><p>"Shit sorry, red. You can start over, and I'll listen this time." Husk finally said, setting down his drink.</p><p>Alastor narrowed his eyes, not sure why Husk was being so polite about it. </p><p>"You truly are strange, my friend! Now where was I... " He concluded, before starting at the beginning of whatever story he told.</p><p>Husk couldn't help but smile. Alastor had changed so much, and even if he wasn't given much credit, he truly did deserve it. Alastor was finally truly himself. Alice was long dead, and that was okay. </p><p>Husk couldn't be happier with anyone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weeeeeeee I love gay people</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>